A Trip With You
by YourPrettyFaceIsGoingToHell
Summary: When the chairman asks Zero to go on a world wide trip to get a new student in Montana, he is forced to take Kaname with him. But the two of them get into a lot of trouble, and the girl they are going to go get dosen't make it any better...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's Zelda's Skye! I'm going to try another story... this will not be the only chapter, but it will if I don't get any reviews! So if you like it and want me to continue, review it please and thank-you!

Disclaimer: Like everyone else, no I do not own the Vampire Knight series...sadly...

"Will Zero Kiryu please come to the chairman's office? Will Zero Kiyru please come to the chairman's office? Thank-you." The intercom rang through the teenage boy's ears.

"Oh... Kiryu-kun is in trouble..." The day class dorm leader cooed.

Zero glared his signature glare at the dorm leader. In response, the dorm leader slumped down in his seat with fear. Zero glanced up at his sensi. The teacher nodded in response. Zero stood up and walked out the top door. Yuki wondered what in the world her father need JUST Zero for. Wern't Zero and her partners in everything? Zero stepped out into the hallway and started walking toward the chairman's office. The other kids in the hall kept their distance from the stressed out boy. Zero approched the chairman's door and opened it with force.

"What the heck do you want?" Zero shouted as he slamed the door.

Zero looked closely examined the chairman.

"Was you clipping your nose hairs?" Zero asked with confusion.

"No..." the chairman answered as he hid the clippers in his desk.

"Whatever... What did you want?" Zero asked as he sat down in the chair across from the chairman's desk.

The chairman stood up and started to pace around the room.

"I need you and the person of your choice to go and get our new student in Montana, America.

Zero stared at the chairman. "Montana..." The chairman nodded slowly.

"I don't think there is anyone I would want to travel arcoss the world with. I would prefer to go alone. Also, why do I have to go anyway? Dosen't Kuran usally go and get new students?" The chaiman nodded.

"Well I thought that you should give it a go." Zero gave the chairman a melencholy stare.

"What makes you think I would want to go and get another student to watch over?" The chairman smiled faintly.

"It's a day class girl..."

Zero ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his temples. "Oh yeah, that makes the issue better."

The chairman wagged his finger at Zero. "I will not take saricasim from my son."

Zero stood up. "I'm not your son." "I took you in didn't I ?"

"Let's not get into this. I'll take Yuki with me."

The chairman bit his lip. "Um... Yuki is going on a trip with Yori tomorrow. So, you can't take Yuki. Why don't you take Kaname-kun?"

Zero's eyes flashed red. "I'm not going on a trip with Kuran..."

"I can't believe I'm going on a trip with Kuran!" Kaname walked along beside Zero to Kaname's limo.

"I'm not so thrilled about it either, Kiryu." They arrived at the limo. Kaname sighed.

"I'm sorry it's not the longest of my limos... I let Shiki and Rima borrow the long one to go to their modeling class."

Zero rolled his eyes and stepped into the limo. Kaname followed. When the door was shut, the driver pulled out of the academy drive-way and started towards the airport.

"You know, I was standing outside your dorm for thirty minutes, Kuran. What were you packing? A clothing store?" Kaname turned and faced Zero.

"No. Just an outfit for every occasion. Sleeping, eating, meeting, and swimming." Zero suddenly thought of Hanabusa Aido.

"Are you related to Hanabusa in any way?" Kaname sarcasticly laughed. "No, why?"

"You're just acting alot like him." Zero smirked.

"Are you calling me a girl?" Kaname said startled.

"So you think Hanabusa acts like a girl to?"

Kaname nodded his head. "Yes, I do."

"Good, it's not just me..."


	2. The Flight

Hey! I'm back with another chapter of " A Trip With You! " Insert Thunderous Clapping Here This is more of a connecting chapter , so it might not seem as funny , but I did my best . . . more (hopefully) , is yet to come! Now , I'm going to answer Mie's questions . You asked if the girl was the reason they were going to Montana . Yes , she is . Then you asked if it was going to be a Mary Sue kind of deal . . . no , but she does make the boys lives a lot harder , so when they do meet her , she will be a top character , but not a main character . (I hope that makes since , because sometimes I confuse myself . . . ) There is NO pairings in this fanfiction! Yoai is not my forte , nor do I want it to be . . . I find it to be a little . . . weird . It's just my opinion , no offense to anyone . Hopefully my story will be funny without the yoainess . . . although , heads up , there will be a chapter called " The Honeymoon Suite " . Enough of my rambling , let's get to the story!

Disclaimer : Own Vampire Knight , I do not.

For the rest of the ride , the two boys remained dramatically silent .

" Kaname sama , we have arrived at the airport . " The driver called back to him .

" Thank you . Come on Kiryu kun , our flight leaves in twenty minutes . "

Kaname and Zero got out of the limo and walked to the back of the trunk to get their things . Zero grabbed his single suitcase and leaned against the trunk .

" Just to let you know , Kuran , I didn't want to take you on this little adventure , nor did I want to go myself . "

Kaname looked up from his numerous suitcases . " Oh really? I thought you were taking me just because you liked me . (A/N : NOT IN A YOAI WAY!!) Had a change of heart? " Kaname said dramatically .

" I will never change my heart for you , Kuran . "

He started to walk toward the airport doors . Kaname quickly gathered his bags and stumbled and tripped till he caught up with the furious Zero .

" Wait up Kiryu kun! I have more bags then you do! " Kaname yelled at Zero . " That's your own fault . . . "

The two boys approached the airport doors , walked inside and came up to the check in desk .

" Hello gentlemen . May I see your tickets please? "

Zero and Kaname fiddled around in their wallets until they found their tickets . They handed them to the clerk .

" Hong Kong? What is two attractive men going to Hong Kong for? " The female clerk smiled faintly and handed them back their tickets . Kaname and Zero put their luggage on the table .

" I really don't think it's none of your business . " Zero snapped as he started to walk off . Kaname hurried to catch up .

" That was rude Kiryu kun . "

Zero ran his fingers through his silver hair that fell handsomely in it's messy position , and turned to Kaname .

" It was none of her business of our doings in Hong Kong . " Zero paused . " How much of a lay over do we have? " Zero asked as he looked around for a flight board .

Kaname looked down at his ticket . " Fifteen minutes . Our flight leaves in . . . five minutes . " Zero cursed under his breath .

Zero turned to Kaname . " I'm not holding your hand , so you better keep up . " Zero then started in a mad dash toward the scanning area . Kaname started running after him . Every girl in the airport had their eyes on the two boys with the strange behavior . The two stumbled through the scanning booth and started running and bumping their way thought the crowd in the main airport hallway . Their flight left in two minutes and their port was on the opposite side of the airport . Just then , a golf cart past by . At that moment , they both had the same crazy idea . They ran up to the sides of the car and Zero threw the driver out , who went rolling off to the side . They hopped into th e vehicle . Kaname looked at Zero .

" Ever watch Space Balls? " Zero looked funny at Kaname .

" Yeah , why? " It was then when he realised what Kaname meant . Zero pushed the gas pedal to the floor as Kaname yelled out , " Ludicrous Speed! Go! "

They nearly ran over an elderly couple but Zero swerved into a souvenir shop . As they came out the other side of the shop , Kaname was wearing a long , blonde wig and a bra that said , " I Love Japan " on it . One look at Kaname made Zero laugh . Kaname ripped the clothing off and slapped Zero in the face . Zero ignored it and kept driving . Kaname noticed their port on their right .

" Wait! Here's our stop! " Zero punched the brake and they both went flying in the air and rolled into their port . The clerk , not questioning their odd entrance , said , " Hong Kong? " Zero and Kaname nodded and handed the clerk their tickets . The clerk then gave them their tickets back after inspecting them and opened their port . A man was standing at the end of the ramp .

" Tickets? "

They handed him their tickets .

" I'm sorry , first class is full . " Kaname hung his head low . Zero clinched his fists . " You're kidding . . . "

The man shook his head . " Sorry sir . We have two seats left back in coach . " The man stepped aside . " I better get a refund for this . . . . " Kaname mumbled .

The two walked back to coach . And they found their seats . In the back . By the bathroom . Full of stench . One on one side of the roll , one on the other . And both in the middle of two , teenage girls . In unison , " Crap . . . " was mumbled under each of their breaths . They walked over to their seats and sat down . The girls on both sides immediately started flirting . They wrapped one arm around their neck and entwined their hands with the boy's .

" So what's your name? "

" None of your business . " Zero said strongly . The girl smiled in a flirty way .

The girls on Kaname's side did the same . " And yours? "

" Kaname . . . . "

Zero slumped down in his seat . " This is going to be a long flight . . . "

At that moment , a waitress came to Zero's aisle .

" Hi! Would you like anything? "

" A new seat . "

" Sorry sir . Any food or drink? "

" Water . "

" Sorry sir . No water . Anything else? "

" Coffee . "

" Sorry sir . No coffee . "

" A mint . "

" Sorry sir . No mints . "

" Well what the heck do you have? " Zero glared at the waitress . She gulped .

" Nothing . I'm not really a waitress . I just wanted to talk to you . I'm sorry , I didn't catch your name . "

Zero felt like screaming . " Get away from me . . . "

The girl quietly slipped over to Kaname's side . The rest of the flight was long and painful . By painful I mean girls of all ages coming and flirting with the two most hottest men on the plane . Zero leaned up and looked out the window . He could see a city down below him . The plane started to dip . A sigh of relief came over the two boys .

" We are now landing at the Hong Kong airport . Have a great time and we hope you had an enjoyable flight . Have a safe trip! " The lady on the intercom called to all the people on the plane . They hit the ground and slowly made their way back to port .


	3. The Special Cab

I'm back! Yeah! Woo Hoo! Yippee! Alright... happy moment over... Any who, I'm back with a another chapter of A Trip With You! So, they're finally in Hong Kong... After their long, painful flight, they finally get some time to relax... NOT! Back to the story!

Disclaimer: Must I say it? Why? I don't wanna! Wahhhhhhhhhh! Oh, alright... I DON"T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, OK? (I hope you all are happy...)

After a screeching stop, Zero and Kaname was the first off the plane. They raced each other (although not literally) back to the airport main room. When they eventully gathered their things from the luggage line, (Kaname's eight pieces of luggage took a while to come through) they walked outside and breathed the fresh air.

"I thought I was going to smother on that plane. Those girls wouldn't stop touching me..."

Zero put his hand up. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get a cab and get to bed." Kaname nodded.

After about twenty minutes of waiting for a cab, one finally pulled over.

"Ah, good... An old friend." Kaname smiled as he started to put his luggage in the trunk.

Zero followed as he stared at the tricked out cab. It was red with black stripes. It was also a low rider and had a skull pictures on it. The two closed the trunk and walked to the backseat of the cab, opened the door, and sat down. The driver pulled out of park and drove off.

"Where to?" the man asked as he fixed his rear view mirror on the two boys in the back.

"Kaname-sama! Where have you been?"

Kaname smiled. "Any hotel. And I've been at that prison of a school. How've you been, Chou?"

The man known as Chou smiled. "Fine fine... Who's your friend?"

Zero put his foot up in the seat in front of him. "I'm not his friend. We were chosen to go on this little trip to go pick up a new student."

Chou frowned. "Oh...". He smiled again and continued driving.

"I've got the perfect hotel. Classy enough for you, Kaname-sama." Kaname smiled.

"Good, I like to keep my class where ever I go."

Chou nodded. An hour and a half went by of endless road.

"Well Chou, where is this classy hotel? No where land?" Zero groaned. It was two in the morning, which added to his crankiness.

Kaname yawned. "Yeah." He looked out the window to see flashing lights and tall buildings.

"Why didn't you take the interstate?"

Chou chuckled. "Well, since your frien... accomplice, has never been to Hong Kong, I thought, oh, I don't know, let him look around. There's nothing to see on the interstate but interstate."

Zero leaned back in his chair and bonked his head on the back of his seat. "Kill me..." He mummbled.

Chou's eyes lit up. "We're here." He pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"Thanks Chou." Chou nodded and stopped the cab.

Zero and Kaname climbed out of the cab. They got their luggage out of the trunk and walked into the entrance of the hotel.


End file.
